Bo Bo Hakusho
by peonyrose
Summary: A year after Yusuke had returned to ningenkai, hell has broke loose, literally. With Yusuke retiring from being spirit detective, a new detective is to take his place. Can Botan become a good detective? Who is this new evil lurking about? Rated T just to be safe.


Bo Bo Hakusho

Hello, this is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters. However I do own the plot and do own Etsuko and Miki.

_Someone's thoughts_

**Flashback **

Chapter 1: Old friend, new friend

It has been a year since the gang have last been together. Yusuke has decided to quit being spirit detective for Keiko's sake. Kuwabara and Yukina have been together for a couple of months. Hiei is not too pleased, he's been living with Mukuro in Makai so no one saw him much. Kurama has continued with school and has been having a normal life. Botan has been the same old bubbly grim reaper. But something bad lurks around the corner. Our heroes will never rest for too long.

It was a nice summers day and the town was bustling with people. It was a major heat wave, and some people were at the beach, enjoying their short human lives.

The deity of death was in the sky looking around restlessly for something. "Now where is that soul?" She asked herself quietly. She looked left to right then left again. She opened her file for information on the missing soul. "Hm, Etsuko Harada, aged 10, short brown hair and baby blue eyes. Now where are you?" She heard sobbing below her and looked down. There she was, Etsuko was crying, not surprisingly. _Poor thing, she must be shocked, poor soul. _She swooped down to greet the girl.

"Hello there sweetie, my name is Botan, guide to the River Styx, at you're service." She said in her cheerful voice. The girl blinked and her eyes widened.

"Does that mean I'm dead?" She asked Botan worriedly. She wasn't naïve about how things worked about death. She learned that the River Styx was the River that souls had to cross in order to get to the after life. Besides, seeing a pretty lady with a flying oar was not a normal thing.

"Yes I am, I'll be taking you to a better place than this world, where you won't have to worry about a thing." Etsuko nodded but hesitated slightly. Botan noticed this motioned her to say what she wanted to say. Etsuko brightened slightly. _I never thought the reaper would be this nice._

"Um, could it be possible for me to see my mother one last time?" Botan smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course you may, who am I to stop you?" She answered. Etsuko smiled also. Botan led the way to a graveyard where Etsuko's mother was.

"Um, Miss Botan, how did you know where my mother was?" Botan waved her finger in front of her face.

"It's a secret." She replied simply. Etsuko just nodded, she headed towards where her mother was. The girl's mother was weeping in front of Etsuko's grave. It broke Etsuko's heart to see her mother this upset. Never has she ever seen her so fragile and weak before. Etsuko couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to go. She'll miss everyone her family, her friends, her mother. But she had a feeling she will see them again, and she also had a feeling there's a lot of adventure in the near future.

"You ready to go?" Botan asked suddenly, when she saw Etsuko float towards her. Etsuko nodded slightly. "You sure?" She asked again.

"I'm going to have to go sooner or later, I just don't want to see her so sad anymore." She replied. Botan nodded and made some more room for Etsuko on her oar. Etsuko hopped on and they made their way towards Reikai.

(Someone's pov)

20 years earlier

It was dark, oh so very dark. Those stupid ningens thought they had got me. Feh, I'm a thief, did they actually think they could get me? But I admit they did hurt me quite a bit. I couldn't move, I hope Youko escaped. I'm going to die, aren't I? All these stupid random questions, facts however you want to call it, kept on appearing in my head. Suddenly, when all hope was just about lost a blue haired girl with beautiful amethyst eyes appeared before me. Who was she? Why did she look worried for me? She should be scared of me.

She jumped down from her flying stick, whatever. "Sir, are you alright?" She had asked. Did I look alright? My hat is in tatters, my wings feel broken there are freaking holes in my knees for Enma's sake. But she didn't seem to catch my sarcastic look which I'm sure was in my eyes. She bent down beside me. Then it hit me, she's a ferry girl for Reikai. So I really am dead. But then how come I still hurt? I was losing consciousness, I couldn't keep my eyes open. The last thing I heard was the girl crying out to me and "He just fainted."

Present day

I sighed. Why did I think of her so suddenly? Maybe we would meet again. But it has been 20 years since then. I was sitting on top of a rock near me and my old partner's den. I heard he had gotten chased by a hunter. He's not dead. I can sense him. I stretched out my black wings and took flight. Then suddenly while I was in the air a bright yellow-orange light appeared before me.

"Kuronue" It talked to me. Well who ever was in the light. A baby's voice no less. "I am Koenma, Prince of Reikai. I need you to come and aid us with you're power." I snorted.

"You need my power? Why mine?" I asked.

There was a pause.

"We just do! Now come on! A portal to Reikai has opened up in front of you're den. Now if you please." I sweatdropped. Sure enough as he said this a portal did open up in front of my den. I smirked. Well it beats being bored here. I smell some adventure. I jumped into the portal and couldn't wait for what e adventures that were to happen.

Normal pov

Botan flew towards Reikai with Etsuko right behind her. The wind flew right through her hair and she felt free. Etsuko also enjoyed the ride. She wasn't scared she adjusted to it quite quickly. She felt all the weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Her death, her mother's tears, everything even for a moment.

The ReikaiPalace is within view and Etsuko's eyes widened. "So is that it? Where I'll go to be judged?" She was in awe. Never had she seen anything so humongous.

"Yep the Palace of Reikai." Botan replied as they were nearing the Palace. Botan landed just right outside the gates. Her oar disappeared. The gates opened and Botan led the way and Etsuko was following closely. Botan looked worried. A lot of oni's were panicking and rushing more than they usually were. _Something must have happened._ She thought panicking slightly.

"Wow, everyone sure is in a hurry." Suddenly Botan grabbed Etsuko's hand and dragged her towards an unknown room. "Botan, what's the matter?" She didn't get a reply. They went up to a door and Botan knocked.

"Koenma sir, may I come in?" She asked rather quickly.

"Yes Botan I've been waiting for you." He answered quite angrily. Botan huffed as she entered the room.

"Sorry if I had to collect a soul, sir." She said the last word sarcastically. Koenma blew a fuse but decided to try to keep it intact they had an unusual guest after all.

"Botan, I have no time to kid around, we have a serious problem." Botan instantly remembered the panicking oniis and put on a serious look, much to Etsuko's confusion. Botan and Etsuko instantly found a new face in the room which looked quite shocked when he saw Botan. Botan also had on a shocked face. Etsuko studied this man. He had and unusual look about him, wearing all black and all. He had a buckled hat, a pair of wings in his back, boots for shoes, and an usual looking pendant which he was swinging from side to side.

"Ku…Kuronue?" She asked hesitantly. She remembered saving him 20 years ago. She wasn't new to her job as a ferry girl, but she was more naïve than she is now. She ignored the rules of not helping the wounded even if it was not their time to die. That didn't mean she liked people being in pain.

"Well hello there Botan, been a while no?" His expression changed almost inhumanly fast, Etsuko noted. _Note to self, he is not human. _Koenma coughed and Botan and Etsuko went beside where Kuronue was standing in front of Koenma's office. Etsuko went beside Botan which was furthest away from Kuronue. Kuronue noticed this and looked at Botan questionly. She shrugged indicating that they'll talk after Koenma's meeting.

Koenma still held a grim expression and Botan sighed loudly. "Koenma sir, could you please tell me what the deal is. You know I hate being kept in the dark about serious problems." Koenma shook his head.

"We still have to wait for Yusuke and the others to show up." Botan held an angry expression, she was also quite nervous about seeing everyone else.

"But Koenma why tell them too?" She asked stunned.

"We just might need their aid, might, need it." Koenma expressed the word might more than the others. Botan still held a confused face but decided to wait.

The doors opened up revealing the 4 ex-fighters. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara went over to Botan upon seeing her. "It's been a while Botan, how's our favourite ferry girl doing?" Yusuke exclaimed. After Yusuke's greeting Kuwabara went to her and gave her a very tight hug.

"Just.. fine.. Yusuke." She breathed after Yusuke pulled Kuwabara off of her. She smiled at the both of them.

"Is that you Kuronue?" Everyone's attention was drawn to Kurama. Kuronue held a confused expression.

"Yeah, who wants to know? Who are you?" He asked. Kurama sighed sadly. He didn't expect Kuronue to know him in this human form of his.

"It's me Kurama, I escaped from being attacked by a hunter and escaped to the human world." After he said this Kuronue's eyes widened.

"I knew I sensed something familiar about you."

"How did you escape?"

"The ferry girl over there saved me before I was consumed by darkness." He looked to Botan and she just smiled slightly. Kurama was impressed he'll have to thank her later a thousand times over.

Kuronue and Kurama shook hands and everyone else held happy faces. Even Etsuko who had no idea what was going on. She, for some reason felt like she belonged with this unusual group of people. Botan went up to them and the three of them chatted happily, Yusuke and Kuwabara dragged the ever so quiet Hiei and introduced themselves to Etsuko who brightened and introduced herself also. Koenma still held a grim expression and coughed to get everyone's attention.

Everyone faced him and walked towards the front of the office table where Koenma was sitting the entire time. "I am happy for you're reunion but sorry to spoil everything, we have a major crisis on our hands." Yusuke made an x with his arms signalling a no.

"Hey pacifier breath I told you already that I've retired being a spirit detective." Koenma narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who says that it's you I'm sending out as spirit detective." Botan wore a confused look.

"But, if not Yusuke then who?" She asked nervously. Koenma turned his gaze over to her and her eyes widened. "Um, Koenma sir. Why are you looking at me like that?" She already had an idea why, and hoped to Enma it was not what she was thinking. But fate had a different idea for her.

"Botan, I hope you're willing to except the offer," Everyone turned slightly towards her and she looked around frantically. The colour of her skin turned slightly white. She stood there and everyone surrounded her.

"Will she be okay?" Asked Kurama worriedly while Yusuke and Kuwabara poked her. Hiei stifled a laugh.

"You're really going to have this onna become spirit detective." He asked. Kurama, Kuronue and Etsuko narrowed their eyes.

"Watch what you say about Botan. She has been very nice to me ever since I found out I was dead." Etsuko exclaimed. By now Botan had regained colour and looked at Etsuko with bright eyes.

"Etsuko, with you're words, I will be spirit detective." Etsuko ran towards Botan and gave her a tight hug. "Thank you." Yusuke went up to them.

"Yeah Botan I believe that you'll make a great detective." He gave her the thumbs up. "I should know." He added. Kuwabara did one of his happy dances.

"Yeah go Botan. If you have any problems you'll have me and Urameshi." Kuwabara exclaimed. Botan had another boost of confidence.

"Yes and don't forget about me and Hiei, also." Kurama also added. Kuronue felt left out.

"Well I kind of owe you for saving my life 20 years ago, so expect to have my companionship." Botan had tears in her eyes.

"You guys." Yusuke and Kuwabara went over and gave her a huge group hug. They pulled Etsuko, Kurama, Hiei and Kuronue into one too. Hiei tried to fight their surprisingly tight grasps. Kurama didn't pull back he knew he would lose the battle, and Kuronue looked annoyed. Etsuko was enjoying the tight group hug. She felt wanted. Koenma looked annoyed.

"Ahem, as I'm sure you know that's not the only reason why I called you all here." He shouted. Everyone broke apart and Yusuke looked unpleased.

"Yo, Koenma you know it has been nearly a year since we've all been together like this, at least give us a moment." Koenma had a stretch mark on his right temple.

"Yes I am well aware of that Yusuke, but we're in a bit of a hurry here." He wore more of a serious look than before, if that was even possible. "The reason why I wanted a spirit detective so quickly after you Yusuke." He wore a grim look. "Someone has broken the gates of Hell, we don't know who yet." Everyone was shocked. "I'm afraid that enemies you've defeated before have escaped to Makai."

"Wh….who?" Asked Botan.

"One of which is Karasu." Kurama couldn't believe it. _Him? Why him of all people?_ Etsuko was confused.

"Who's Karasu?" She asked Botan. Botan frowned.

"He was an old enemy of ours." She answered simply. Etsuko just simply nodded.

"So far we think that's all who we know who has escaped, but if we don't hurry and close the gates soon who knows who else will escape." Yusuke was annoyed.

"Well then stop yapping and fix the damn thing, you're just wasting time explaining to us." Koenma sighed.

"Trust me Yusuke I would if I could, and I am not wasting time by explaining things to you." He explained.

"Why the hell not?!"

"We need a special jewel which has been stolen, we don't know where it is." Koenma added with a grim look.

"I see."

"Until we locate it I want to explain the situation to Genkai. She might know something." Yusuke nodded. He looked to Botan.

"You should come with us." He also looked to Etsuko. "She's a spirit right?" Botan nodded. "Well shouldn't she be in the afterlife." Botan completely forgot. Not only from now on does she have the duties of a ferry girl but also a spirit detective. She looked down at Etsuko. Etsuko frowned.

"But Botan I don't want to go to the after life." She complained. "I want to help in any possible way I possibly can." She turned to Koenma next. "Please sir, I want to stay." Koenma thought over the possibilities. His eyes brightened up at the possibility.

"I guess you have all that a ferry girl needs." Botan liked that idea. At least Etsuko can stay with them. "Yes, indeed, you would make an excellent ferry girl." He added. Etsuko grinned and ran towards Botan again.

"You hear that Botan? I'm going to be like you now.!" Botan grinned also. She looked towards Koenma. "Thank you Koenma." He blushed slightly.

"Ha, look at that the little Prince is growing soft." Yusuke teased. Koenma huffed.

"I've always been soft Yusuke!" He yelled at Yusuke. Botan smiled brightly at the scene. _Looks like I've got my hands full._


End file.
